


Captain Swan Drabbles

by captain_k_jones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabbles I have written for fun. Mostly un-edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding Album

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

To see the manip that goes with this story go [here](http://captain-k-jones.tumblr.com/post/109244428008/the-wedding-album). 

* * *

She was sitting on their bed when Killian finally made it home to have lunch with Emma. The first thing he noticed was that she had their wedding album in her lap. The next thing he noticed were the tear tracks on her cheeks. By the look of her, she seemed to have been crying for a while. Not quite understanding why his wife was sitting in their bed crying in the middle of the day, he slowly made his way to her. Of course, she heard him the moment he stepped into their room.

When she looked up her eyes immediately found his and she smiled, which made him feel slightly better about the situation. She couldn’t be too upset if she was going to simile at him like that. When he reached the bed, he climbed in behind her and pulled her into his lap.

“What has got you so vexed, love?”

“I was just looking at the wedding album and remembering what a great day it was. It is hard to believe it was a year ago.”

“Aye. Best day of my life that was.”

Killian looked at the page she was on and smiled into her hair. In the center of the page was a larger photo of the two of them taken after the wedding. The page also included a picture of Emma getting reading and him down at the docks. The last two photos were of Emma’s wedding dress with her shoes and one of him tying his shoes.

The whole album was full of pictures in much the same fashion due to Snow insisting they have the best photographer in all of Storybrooke for the wedding. In fact, the entire wedding had been as close to a fairytale wedding as Snow could get it to be, a fact that Emma spent most of the time pre-wedding complaining to him about. In the end, however, neither he nor Emma could complain about the beautiful day that they had.

Emma’s kiss to his chin pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Mine too,” she said with a smile.

“Well then, love, would you like to explain why such a happy moment would bring tears to your eyes in the middle of the day no less?”

“It must just be the hormones.”

Then, she gave him a sly smile that always indicated that she was either hiding something or up to something.

“I am not sure I follow, Swan.”

“Well, I went to the doctor this morning.”

“Ah yes, you have been a bit ill for the last several weeks. Is there something amiss?

“Not really amiss, no.”

“Well, then…”

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, then looked at him and smiled. Again. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Her bring sick for the last several weeks, but always feeling much better by the end of the day. Her emotions as of late. The fact that she was crying over the wedding album in the middle of the day. His head snapped up and his eyes found hers once again.

“Are you… are you with child?”

“Yes, Killian. Whale even confirmed it today.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, his mouth was on hers kissing her like she was the air he needed to breath. When the kiss was finished he placed his hand over her still flat stomach.

“You’re happy?”

“Exceptionally so, love.”

He pulled her towards he chest while he leaned his back onto the headboard of the bed. He couldn’t have been happier. It may have taken him well over 300 years to get to this place, but he didn’t regret one minute of it. He finally had the family that he had searched for and the child he always wanted, but thought he could never have.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he saw her it was like his world had finally righted itself. Of course, at the time, he was too busy trying to follow Cora’s plan to realize it had happened.

The first time he saw her it was like his world had finally righted itself. Of course, at the time, he was too busy trying to follow Cora’s plan to realize it had happened. He did, however, notice that he liked her right away. Not many people where able to get the best of him. Not only did she mange it, but she also did it in under ten minutes. That was also why he had hoped it would be her who accompanied him on that beanstalk. He couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that someway, somehow their lives where to be forever connected. He threw the fight at Lake Nostros because he couldn’t stomach the idea of separating a mother from her child, again.

(Even if it was Milah’s choice the first time around.)

Making the decision to turn the Jolly around and return the bean to her was one of the easiest decisions he had ever made. So was the decision to follow her to Neverland (a place he wished to never return to) and offer her his ship as a means to get there.

Once in Neverland, he vowed to himself to do whatever was necessary to return her boy to her arms. He hoped in the process she would begin to see him as something more that a pirate. Her kiss is what really opened his eyes. He knew that he possessed strong feelings for her, but that kiss made him realize what he really was trying to ignore.

He really never wanted to forget Milah. She had been everything to him. For 300 years he had promised to avenge her death. Emma’s kiss made him realize that he was ready to move on and he definitely wanted it to be with her.

(And he knew that it was what Milah would have wanted too.)

He should have known that it would not have worked out. In reality, his life never has worked to plan. If there was one thing Killian Jones was good at… it was losing the people he loved. At least this time she would only be realms away. This time she wouldn’t be dying in his arms.

He spent a whole year trying to be who he used to be. A whole year as half of a man. Not quite the pirate from before, but not the hero that he (she) wanted (knew) he could be. Then, at the perfect moment, he received the message. Once again the decision was easy. He ditched his crew as quickly as he could. When he heard Blackbeard had possession of a bean, he knew exactly what he had to do. Blackbeard was all too happy to take the Jolly off of his hand. He didn’t even look back. He had a girl to find.

Finding her in New York was a lot more difficult than he hoped it would be. He must have knocked on hundreds of doors. He finally got a break when a charitable soul saw his despair and offered to help. He thanks the gods everyday that Emma was easily found once he knew where to look.

If he were honest, he didn’t think that it would take so much effort to get her to believe him. When she finally drank the potion he could feel his entire body sag in relief.

He could have left then and he likely should have. He had done the right thing. He had found her and returned her memories. She could easily return to Storybrooke without him. The thought never really crossed his mind. He knew his place was by her side in whatever form she would allow.

He spent the next several weeks of his life helping her in whatever manner he could. He ignored all of the stares from the people of the town; content to make sure that Emma knew he would always be by her side. When the witch placed the curse upon his lips, he was so sure that he would be able to beat her without having Emma find out. Once again, his life proved to never go the way he intended.

Emma’s look of distrust after finding out about the curse almost crippled him. He felt like everything he had done to help her was wiped away with one single line from the witch. He was more than thankful to the prince for forcing Emma to take him along to confront Zelena.

After he awoke from being drowned it quickly dawned on him what Emma had sacrificed in order to save him. He knew in that moment that maybe he meant a little more to her than she liked to let on.

(He also realized that she was likely far from ever admitting it aloud.)

Their combined trip to the past ended up being a blessing in disguise. It brought them closer together than he had ever hoped. For days, they worked side by side in order to fix her timeline. In the end, the where successful in not only fixing the timeline, but returning home as well.

(And he would likely never get the image of her in a princess gown out of his head.)

How he found himself sitting alone outside of Granny’s while everyone was inside celebrating he would never quite figure out. It wasn’t that he cared about what the others thought of him, because he didn’t. Nor was it that he wanted to be alone, he rather enjoyed company. He was just processing all of the events of the last several days (or was it minutes?). He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice Emma until she was practically right in front of him.

Then she was thanking him for bringing her back to Storybrooke and asking him how he was able to do so. He knew that this was the moment that he needed to finally be honest with her about everything. So he was. He told her he traded his ship. The Jolly. His home for over 300 years. His last connection to Liam and Milah. The one item in all the realms that meant anything to him to get back to her.

He had never mentioned it before, because he didn’t want her to be obligated to him. He did it because he wanted to, because he needed to find her. When she leaned in to kiss him he knew that it did not matter that his ship was gone. He had found his home. It was wherever she was.


	3. Her Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she were honest with herself she knew she loved him a long time ago.

If she were honest with herself she knew she loved him a long time ago. In typical Emma Swan fashion she was never really honest with herself about him. How could she be when she was too busy trying to avoid everything she was feeling for him on a daily basis.

When they went back to the Enchanted Forest and ended up having to save her parent’s relationship (and really what the hell is her life?) her feelings became even harder to deny. He had spent the entire year (from Neverland to the Enchanted Forest) showing her that he would always be there. Then she found out that he gave up the Jolly Roger – his home – in order for the chance to find her in New York. Suddenly, every feeling she had spilled over and all she could do was lean in and kiss him (finally).

Even after his declaration – sacrifice – she still struggled. Her past was sometimes to difficult to overcome. Especially when you look at her track record with relationships. Neal, Graham, and even Walsh – all dead. They were all another painful reminder that maybe, just maybe she should be alone.

As the fought the Snow Queen and her curse it becomes painfully obvious just how much she need him. When she sees him at the top of the clock tower – his heart in Gold’s hands – there is a moment where she believes that this may just be it. The last time she will see him alive. That he will become another person she has loved… and lost.

Except, he is not just any person. He is _her_ person. That is the moment that Belle speaks and it startles her. She didn’t even notice her. Her mind and eyes to focused on him.  It is in that moment that she finally allows herself to admit it. She loves him. In the way that she has never loved another.

When she finally decides to tell him… it’s not the grand declaration that most expect. It is simple. In fact it almost slips out without notice. After, he just smiles and kisses her head with a knowing look. She falls asleep with her head on his chest. Heartbeat in her ear, at home.


	4. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Emma was looking for an adventure, perhaps Killian Jones would be the one to give it to her.

Emma noticed him the moment he walked through the door of the tavern. In fact, almost every eye in the room turned and watched his movements. The tavern itself was bursting with activity. There were so many people inside that no one has noticed the princess disguised in the corner. Which was good considering Emma’s parents were at home sleeping soundly without the knowledge that their only daughter had snuck out of the castle.

(Not that she was unsafe. The tavern  _was_  owned by her mother’s best friend, known to Emma as Aunt Ruby.)

It did seem that while Emma had been able to stay hidden to all of the other patrons, the pirate captain noticed her almost as soon as he walked through the door. Which was likely why he was currently walking toward her table in the back corner of the room.

For a moment Emma considered sneaking out of the back of the tavern before he reached her table.She really wasn’t in the mood to fend off the advances of a man, much less a  _pirate captain_.

For some reason, though, the other part of her  _wanted_  to stay. She was dying for an adventure away from the castle walls she had grown up in and maybe, just maybe, the pirate captain wouls be willing to provide that for her.

She looked up as he reached her table and took the seat accross from her. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

“What’s a pretty lass like you sitting by your lonesome on this lovely night?”

“Woudn’t you like to know?” She replied back with a smile.

“Oh yes, I most certainly would.”

Then he gave her the most dashing smile she had ever seen. Which was when Emma decided that he most definitely was going to be the one to provide her with an adventure. 

(She honestly could not wait to find out what kind of adventure it was going to be.)


	5. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the CS Moms Writing Challenge. I am trying (and failing) to stick to 100 words on these. We used a first line generator to complete these. Enjoy reading and please review!

**The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming**. Emma had never seen Killian so flustered before. He was normally so eloquent when he spoke.

 

Sitting at the table in the restaurant, after already spilling his wine on the table, Emma really just wanted to put him out of his misery.

 

Emma reached across the table and pulled his hand into hers. His palms were sweaty and his hands shaky. She couldn’t let this go on any longer.

 

“Killian, take a deep breath and just tell me.”

 

He took a breath and sea blue eyes met hers.

 

“Emma Swan, would you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?”


	6. No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance to the tunnel was his only way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the CS Moms Writing Challenge. I am trying (and failing) to stick to 100 words on these. We used a first line generator to complete these. Enjoy reading and please review!

**The entrance to the tunnel was his only way out.** Unfortunately, it was quickly filling up with more men from the tavern they had fled from. The princess, Emma was her name, was standing at his back. Her back was against the wall.

 

They were going to have to fight their way through to the entrance and back to The Jolly.

 

Killian turned his head to glance at the princess. His eyes met her green ones.

 

“I hope you know how to use that sword, lass.”

 

A smirk appeared on her face.

 

“No one saves me but me.”

 

She stepped forward until she was in front of him.

 

 “I just hope you can handle a sword as well as I can, Captain.”

 

Killian was in awe has he watched the princess begin the fight. She was one hell of a woman.


	7. The Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a legend about a well in a garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the CS Moms Writing Challenge. I am trying (and failing) to stick to 100 words on these. We used a first line generator to complete these. Enjoy reading and please review!

**There was a legend about a well in a garden.** Legend had it that if you drink the water from the well it would cure you of any curse or ailment.

Killian had heard the tale many times while traveling relms. He had never really tried to look for it, though. Now everything had changed.

 

Killian looked over at Emma holding their two-year-old daughter, Eva. Eva was so pale her skin had taken a grey hue. Her eyes looked sunken in, her body lifeless.

 

The curse was beginning to take its toll. He knew he had to find this well at any cost. His daughter’s life depended on it.


	8. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was stunned – the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he’d been dreaming about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the CS Moms Writing Challenge. I am trying (and failing) to stick to 100 words on these. This one REALLY got away from me. We used a first line generator to complete these. Enjoy reading and please review!

**He was stunned – the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he’d been dreaming about.** Killian was a bit startled to say the least. How was something like this even possible?

 

He had caught a glimpse if her when he first walked into the coffee shop and he was intrigued. Then, when she turned to walk away from the counter toward a table, Killian got a full view of her.

 

She was the most beautiful woman Killian had ever seen and he had been dreaming of her for _weeks._

 

Killian Jones did not normally believe in fate, but he knew he had to meet this woman. After getting his coffee from the counter, he turned and walked toward her.

 

She was sitting at her table reading James Joyce’s _Ulysses_ , which also happened to be his favorite book.

 

“Excuse me lass, but I couldn’t help but notice the novel you were enjoying.”

 

She looked up to meet his face and her emerald eyes captivated Killian.

 

“This old book? It happens to be my favorite.”

 

“Is that so? Well as luck would have it, it’s my favorite novel too. May I sit?

 

“Sure, I guess. What is your name first?”

 

“Killian Jones, lass and you are?”

 

“Emma. Emma Swan.”

 

Killian knew at that moment that he would do whatever it took to learn more about Emma Swan.

 

(They talked for hours while they sipped on coffee.)

 

(Their first date was a month later.)


	9. All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stop writing these. Again this is for the CS Moms Writing Challenge. This one went way over my 100 word goal. Oh well. I hope you enjoy.

**He opened the door to find her standing there, crying**. Emma had left their home in a fit of anger about an hour ago.

Killian had not expected to see her the rest of the night, but here she was. Without saying anything he opened the door further to let her in. As soon as he turned toward the room from shutting the door, she was in his arms.

He pulled her close, his hook finding its place at the base of her back while his hand buried itself in her hair. His face found her neck and he breathed in a scent that was uniquely Emma.

She was the first to speak.

“I’m sorry I overreacted. You were right. I should have never went into that fight alone and put our child at risk.”

“It matters not, love. You are here now and both of you are in one piece. That is all that matters.”


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would only be a fling – she wasn’t about to break up the happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was written for the CS Moms Writing Challege. We use a “first line generator” and write a small story based on that line. This one got really dark and angsty fast. I apologize in advance. It also went way past my 100 word limit. 
> 
> I do not own OUaT or its characters.
> 
> WARNING: Includes cheating and depressive thoughts. As always, enjoy and let me know what you think.

**It would only be a fling – she wasn’t about to break up the happy family.**  She hadn’t seen him in  _years,_  not since she had left him standing on the corner of the street under the light.

At that time, Emma Swan did what she knew best – she  _ran_. Things between them were getting a little too serious a little too fast.

Of course Killian had tried to call. He called her everyday and everyday she ignored the calls. Eventually, he stopped calling and she was able to numb the pain.

Two days ago, she had seen him at the grocery store pushing a cart with a toddler in the front. It was like her mind had a body of its own. She couldn’t help but walk up to him.

Now, here they were two days later, in the back of a cab. His mouth attached to her neck. Her hands fisted in his shirt.

The pull was magnetic. She had to get him out of her system. It would be a one-time thing, she told herself. A quick fling and then she could move on.

No matter how many times she thought it, she knew she was lying to herself. She had loved him since she was seventeen and she would love him long after this.

She only hoped that she wouldn’t end up more broken when everything was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house wasn’t the same to her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUaT or its characters.

**The house wasn’t the same to her anymore.** For years, Emma Swan had lived a very simplistic lifestyle. She wasn’t normally sentimental, so she never really got around to decorating the places she lived in.

 

When she moved to Storybrooke everything had changed. Suddenly, her home had pictures (of Henry, her parents, and brother) and decorations. She had wanted Henry to feel at home where they lived.

 

Now, the house was even more unrecognizable. It contained baby furniture, a family dog, a toddler, a teenager, and her pirate.

 

What was simply a house had become a home.

 

Her home.


	12. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want to go out on such a night,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUaT or its characters.

**He didn’t want to go out on such a night, but** here he was at two o’clock in the morning getting his pregnant girlfriend ice cream.

Emma was due any day now and, at this point, he was willing to do  _anything_  to keep her happy.

(Even if it meant going to the gas station, on a stormy night, at two o’clock in the morning.)

Of course, when he finally returned home Killian found Emma dead asleep on their bed. Her head on the pillow, her hand resting her stomach where the bump ( _their son_ ) was.

Putting the ice cream in the freezer, Killian quietly made his way back to the bedroom. He quietly slid in next to her and pulled her to him, kissed her, and placed his hand on top of hers, on their son.

He was asleep within minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!


	13. For Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUaT or its characters.
> 
> This was written for the CS Moms Writing Challege. We use a “first line generator” and write a small story based on that line. This one got really dark and angsty fast. I apologize in advance.
> 
> WARNING: Includes cheating and depressive thoughts. As always, enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> Caompanion to the drabble entitled "Broken."

**He watched, helpless, as the door closed behind her.**  He was crazy to think this would ever work. Emma Swan did not make things  _work_  – Emma Swan  _ran_.

Killian had known this, but he had convinced himself that it didn’t matter. Convinced himself that he could make it work, regardless of the fact that he had a  _wife_  and a  _child_.  

For as long as he could remember all he had ever wanted was Emma Swan. For the briefest of moments, all those years ago, she was his. Until, she wasn’t.

They had run into each other by chance – at grocery store of all places. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but it was Emma.

It always came back to Emma.

He had been willing to give it all up – for her. Killian wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and she had left.

Like she always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. Actions Speak Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to tell her how much he loved her,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to be working on the next part of “Six Months,” but this has been an insane week at work and I am so tired. So, I wrote some tiny drabbles and will begin outlining tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy this!

**He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but**  there was always something getting in the way. Whether it was her parent’s bad timing or whatever crisis the town was facing, Killian’s words always seemed to be misplaced.

Because of this, he had made it his goal to tell her in other ways, to show her how he felt. It was in the way he brought her coffee in the morning.

It was in the way he took Henry sailing or how his was always there by her side. The words were there when he held her after Cruella.

They were there as he told her goodbye when she left with Regina.

Yes, Killian Jones was in love with Emma Swan and while he might not have said the words… she knew. 

She had always known.


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I took a pregnancy test today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUAT or its characters.

He found her sitting on their bed, which was unusual seeing as she should have been at the station. He had come home because he had left his talking phone and he knew she would be calling him.

 

Finding her already home was unexpected. The fact that she was sitting alone in their room staring off into space was unsettling.

 

“Emma, is something amiss?”

 

The sound of his voice seemed to remove her from her daze. Her eyes met his and he could see unleashed tears in them.

Killian quickened his pace across the room until she was in his arms.

 

“Emma, love, talk to me.”

 

“I took a pregnancy test today…”

 

Suddenly, he knew. They had been trying for months with no luck. With every month that passed, Emma became more and more upset by their lack of success. She didn’t understand why they could be having so much trouble when it was so easy for her to have Henry.

 

What he wasn’t telling her was that his disappointment was also growing with each passing month.

 

“Love, it will happen. We just have to give it time.”

 

“No, Killian, let me finish… I took a pregnancy test today and…and it was positive.”

 

He felt his heart beating faster. Positive, but that meant…

 

“You’re…”

 

“I’m pregnant, Killian. You’re going to be a father.”

 

He was going to be a father. They were going to have a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. A Challange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stood out from the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUAT or its characters.

**She stood out from the crowd.** It was hard not to notice her, even if she was in a sea of hundreds of other people.

 

From his place at the center of the stage, Killian could see every one of the faces that had come to see him in concert. Except, he only wanted to look at her.

 

She was in the center of the crowd, her blond hair a stark contrast to the darkness of the arena. When their eyes caught each other’s, Killian made sure to give her a wink and a small smirk.

 

(Both of which she returned.)

 

He watched her throughout the entire set. When the show was over, Killian was beyond shocked to see her standing in the greenroom backstage.

 

(He also knew that this was an opportunity he should not pass up.)

 

He walked up until he was behind her and tapped on her shoulder. After a moment, she turned around.

 

Killian had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

 

“I’m sorry, lass. It seems like we have yet to meet. I’m…”

 

“Killian Jones. I am pretty sure everyone knows who you are.”

 

“Aye and just who are you, love?”

 

She paused for a moment, almost as if she were considering her options, and then shook her head.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

Before he knew what was happening, she melted back into the crowd. It mattered not, however. It was a small room and Killian was sure he would see her again before the night was through.

 

He most definitely wanted to know more about her and Killian Jones was _always_ up for a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
